Today's electronics cases include many features for protecting expensive devices. Some allow phones to be latched on to belts or other garments. Others protective methods allow wallets or typical wallet contents to be attached to a phone. Some are designed to provide durability in hazardous environments while also allowing easy access and providing a level of privacy and style to the phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,306,612 pertains to a mobile electronic device holder for retaining electronic devices of various sizes and configurations in a foldable case that removably secures to a variety of surfaces. The mobile electronic device holder includes a foldable. The mobile electronic device holder further includes a variety of attachments and fasteners in order to allow the user to removably secure the foldable base to a variety of surfaces.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0045373 pertains to a scabbard for two cell phones, wherein the scabbard has two belt loops, such that may be threaded through the loops for suspending the scabbard from the user's belt. The scabbard includes two separate compartments with top flaps extended from the main back portion used to secure the two/dual cell phone in their respective compartment, thereby precluding against inadvertent dislodgment of the phones from the scabbard. This attachment mechanics requires that the phones be on a belt, and doesn't allow for other configurations.
Some people have two cell phones one for work and one for personal use. With all of the electronics being present in people's lives there is a clear need in the art for an improvement to existing electronic device holders, specifically regarding the positioning and arrangements of the devices. In this regard the instant invention and its embodiments substantially fulfills these needs. None of the art described above addresses all of the issues described herein. The present application allows for a user to use and connect two cases while also having access to them and being able to translate the cases in relation to each other.